Mandalorian Jedi Assassin
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: Continuation of "Jedi Assassin." Gregory Peyton Jade returns, new and improved, to face whatever challenge the Galaxy can throw at him. As the Imperial Remnant resurfaces under the grip of the Dark Side, he will reunite with old allies to face new threats, and protect the Galaxy that he was thrown into!
1. Chapter 1

**Mandalorian Jedi Assassin: A Star Wars and Assassin's Creed crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with either franchises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Kriffing Boba Fett!" I swore as I blew another cannok away. They looked like a mixture between a pig and a dog, with huge mouths, bulbous eyes, and flabby bodies. They weren't that hard to kill, but they succeeded in being annoying.

Boma beasts were both annoying and difficult to kill. They were green lizards the size of lions with a tendency to charge straight for any poor _kriffers_ that happened to come across its path. So far, I had taken care of three of them.

After an hour of traipsing through the jungle, I came to a small clearing, which seemed unusually quiet and still. I was about to move forward, but paused as I spotted boot prints just under the spot I was about to walk over. From their heavy indent, I could tell they were armored boots, and they looked just barely a day old.

I stared around the small clearance I was in, and turned on my Eagle Vision. Over a dozen Mandalorians surrounded me.

"The game's up, boys. I can see you, so you can stop hiding now."

There was a humming noise, and the Mandalorians shimmered into being, wearing various colors of armor and helmets, every one of them carrying a weapon of some kind.

I could hear them whispering one word between themselves: "Revan!" I stored that away for the present, since they probably didn't trust me enough to give me a straight answer.

One Mandalorian, perhaps the leader, stepped forward. His armor was the color of grey, shiny steel, and he carried a Concussion Rifle.

"So here you are, Assassin." His voice was deep and scratchy, muffled by the helmet. "If Fett didn't leave you here, I would have killed you on general principle."

I raised my eyebrows. "If you had wanted to kill me, you would have failed. I'm not so easy to kill. Just ask Fett."

The man grunted, sounding surprised. I smiled slightly, remembering what Mara had once said: "There are times where you have to be diplomatic, but there are also times when you have to make sure that they know who they are dealing with!"

A chuckle made it's way through the pack of soldiers as I spoke to the supposed leader again: "Let's cut the scare tactics, Mandalorian. I didn't come here just to kill you guys for no reason. I came here to learn, if you actually have anything to teach me."

Handing the Concussion Rifle to one of his men, the leader stepped forward until he was inches away, our faces quite close.

* * *

><p>Mandalore, looked at the young man. A strong body, highly confident, quick blue eyes, blond hair, carrying at least six blasters and two lightsabers. The thing that most intruiged him was the raw potential the kid exuded, and Mandalore would be the one to hone it.<p>

"Speak with respect when you address me, boy. I am Mandalore!"

The young warrior paused, then bowed. "Forgive me, Mandalore. I was just making sure that you knew I was no pushover."

Mandalore grunted, pleased that he wouldn't have to beat the respect out of the boy. "I kind of figured that after you blazed a path through the jungle. Besides, Fett rarely brings us recruits. On top of that, your mother is one of the few women we fear. You have much to live up to."

I smirked slyly. "Oh, I'll live up to it, Mandalore!"

Mandalore nodded, grinning underneath his helmet. He liked this kid already, and he rarely took a shine to a recruit, especially one not of his own race. "Follow us, kid. Let's make a Mandalorian out of you!"

* * *

><p>I followed as they led me to a huge campsight that spanned many acres, complete with barracks, garages, shipyards, a communication disk and antenna, and a power generator.<p>

"Stang, Mandalore! How do you keep all this hidden from unwanted guests? This place is at least the size of a small city!" I asked, and Mandalore chuckled. "We have hidden defense systems for the unwanted guess. We've had this base for hundreds of generations. It is not impenetrable, but enough to ward away anyone who wants to harm us."

I nodded, and Obi-Wan's voice sounded in my head, his tone dry and somewhat resigned: "_Oh, dear. What have I gotten myself into? Here I was, thinking I would have an interesting time with a fellow Jedi, and now this. These rustics are so uncivilized_!"

I smiled. _'Sorry, Master. If it makes you feel any better, there's no one else I would have living in my head_."

I could almost sense Kenobi raise his eyebrows. "_That was affectionate of you, Greg. I didn't know you thought so highly of me_."

I shrugged mentally. "_What can I say? I could have had a Sith git in my ear, so I count you as a blessing_."

I was pulled out of my internal conversation as Mandalore showed me a small alcove in a rock near his headquarters. "You can make do with this for sleeping quarters, right?"

I nodded. "Of course, Mandalore. Thank you."

Mandalore knew the meaning behind my words: 'I've slept on worse.'

Chuckling, he nodded. "Make yourself comfortable then. I'll send someone to fetch you when we are ready to start. Oh, by the way, you'll need this." He finished, tossing me a black Targeting Visor, similar in shape to a helmet, with a clasp at the back that I undid to don the visor.

I straightened, and Mandalore hissed. With his dark robes, the visor, and his hood, the boy looked exactly like..."Revan!"

I frowned as the name Mandalore uttered echoed through the leader's helmet. "Who is Revan?" I asked, and Mandalore paused before answering. "Thousands of years ago, a great Jedi turned Sith led my people in a war against the Republic and the Jedi. He had a hood and targeting visor, just like you."

I removed the visor, and looked down at the face helmet. "Don't worry, Mandalore. I have no intention of going Dark or turning against the New Republic any time soon."

He nodded, and he left me alone in my new home.

I had a feeling that things were about to get really interesting, judging by Mandalore's tone.

_Bring it on!_

* * *

><p>"Query: What are you doing in my cave, Meatbag?"<p>

I whirled around, blaster drawn. Standing behind me was a tall, skeletal HK Assassin Droid, his large red eyes staring balefully at me in the dark.

"I'll be _Kesseled_, an HK Assassin Droid! I thought you went extinct." I said warily.

The droid let out a defeated sigh. "Reluctant Admission: Almost all of us are, but I'm still here, and I'm still quite efficient with a blaster."

The droid stepped closer to me, his deep mechanical voice making the cave thrum. "Observation: you are new here...Ah! You must be that Assassin that's just arrived. Word spreads quickly around camp. Is it true you are Mara Jade's son?"

I frowned. "My reputation preceeds me, it would seem."

The droid nodded. "Affirmation: You are the meatbag! Mara Jade's son, no less. Nobody, or nothing in my case, does not know of her."

He gave me a salute. "Excited Greeting: I am HK-78, at your service! We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

Mandalore grinned as he watched the young Jedi take down one of his best fighters with a deceptive ease that the kid was becoming known for.

At first, the other Mandalorians tried to make him regret setting foot on their planet, but the young Assassin took down every single Mandalorian in his way, giving each of them the fight of their lives, but his tenacity, quick dry wit, and ability to adapt were what really made him stand out.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Mandalorians began to respect the kid.

He was not a heavy hitter, but was quick as lightning and exceptionally talented. He would be dangerous if he didn't have a soft heart, something that Mandalore alone secretly prized.

The kid was young, but his formidable skill and deft mind made him look like a veteran.

Mandalore had taught him Echani hand-to-hand combat, swordsman-ship, and how to think like a Mandalorian. It didn't take the young man as long as Mandalore thought it would. The youth was about as ready as he could be.

"I know you can do it faster and harder than that, Jade!"

I looked up at Mandalore and smiled through my mask, as I helped Balan to his feet. "Yes, Mandalore!"

Balan grunted, dusting off his armor. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me killed, Mandalore!" He tossed over his shoulder to our leader, and I laughed gently. "I could have sworn that's what you told me when we ran into that pack of Bomas."

Balan, a gargantuan man with a gravelly voice, shoved me playfully. "Thanks to you, Jade, my hair's greying. You've been more trouble than all the boys I've trained."

I snorted. "Rubbish! You're only about ten years older than me."

Balan shook his head. "And you make me older by the minute."

An impatient voice sounded next to Mandalore. "Eager Invitation: Master Jade, you could have killed that meatbag in the last five minutes if you hadn't wasted that time talking."

I laughed again, shaking my head, as a sigh came from Obi-Wan. If there was one thing I didn't expect to get out of this adventure, it was to end up with a blood-thirsty, psychopathic Assassin Droid, an HK Assassin Droid at that.

At first, I tried to shake him off, but he was as stubborn as a pack of angry Bomas, claiming some kind of connection with me, which I found disconcerting.

Obi-Wan disliked him intensely, drily inferring that the droid represented the darkness within my heart, telling me as much at least twice a day.

After a while, the droid just kind of grew on me, an amusing but deadly companion. HK-78 wasn't going anywhere, calling me his 'master,' and following me around like a faithful Krath-Hound.

He became my friend, mostly because I sure as hell wasn't going to make an enemy out of him.

Speaking of the late Jedi Master, he had taken to teaching me Soresu, a Form of saber combat that focused on blaster deflection from more than one enemy, but being a master at the said Form, he taught me how to use during saber combat against single opponents as well!

* * *

><p>We were interrupted by Mex, head of the sentries. A tall, swarthy man in blue armor, he was a gruff but dutiful man who had the best eyes of the camp, and was the best sniper.<p>

Oddly, he had been among the first to welcome me without sneering at my race or Jedi powers. He was a practical man an excellent trainer, and a damned good friend to have.

"Mandalore, everything is prepared as you have ordered."

Mandalore turned to me. "You have passed all the tests I have placed upon you to make you the Mandalorian you are today, except for one test."

I folded my arms as he continued. The training and education of being a Mandalorian had not been easy, but I have had the time of my life! I had gained friends, family (all Mandalorians were my 'Brothers'), and also a new outlook on life as well as a sense of purpose that I hadn't had before.

"I'm all ears, Mandalore."

Mandalore chuckled. "I thought you would be interested. There have been reports of activity in the jungle, a couple of Zakkegs being spotted in the south. You will put a stop to it, using any means necessary to do so. That is your last mission."

I rubbed my hands together, excitement coursing through me. "As you wish, Mandalore. I request the aid of HK-78 in this venture in tracking them, and I'll do the killing."

Mandalore nodded. "Of course, Jade. I wouldn't have it any other way! Mex and the other scouts will be watching you, so don't try anything stupid."

I nodded, and left the camp.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after a long southern trek, I was able to spot tracks near a canyon.<p>

Sev joined me, peering over my shoulder. "Confirmation: Zakkeg prints, Master Jade. They are not even a day old."

I nodded, and spied a series of similar tracks. "There are certainly more than one of them, perhaps three of the _kriffers_. Mandalore sure knows how to make things difficult."

The three buggers in question we in the midst of a canyon, surrounded by rocks and cliffs, so there was nowhere to run except the entrance, which was just wide enough for one Zakkeg to enter. "Eager suggestion: Master, you could set proximity frag mines at the entrance."

I thought about it, then shook my head. "A good suggestion, but the explosions could trigger a stampede."

Sev raised his hand. "Eager Assurance: Let me deal with that, Master. It's been ages since I've killed something, and I have been a good robot, haven't I?"

I failed to suppress a smile, but he wouldn't have seen it anyway.

He seemed like a child sometimes, albeit a homicidal and sadistic one! He was a loyal companion, more loyal than any of my brothers, and I wouldn't get rid of him, even if I could.

He was a friend, and that was that.

"_And that's why you worry me, my very young friend_." Obi-Wan said, and I smiled as I set the mines.

After this, I fired a shot at each of the beasts, and when they turned to me, I smiled. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

All three charged straight at me, stepping onto the mines. Two of the three died instantly, but the third was unhurt.

I was about to add another explosive via a Frag Grenade, but it flew from my hands as the Zakkeg slammed into my chest, barreling into me.

Yelling in pain, I hit the ground with the thing trying to tear me apart with its teeth and spikes.

_The blasted thing was quicker than I thought_, I realized, as I finished the battle by decapitating it with my lightsabers. I stood, breathing heavily, using the Force to heal a couple bruised ribs.

_That wasn't too bad!_

I heard a roar and the thundering of paws and claws, and my heart sank. _Kriff me_!

About a dozen creatures were headed my way, without any signs of being attacked by Sev. _Kriff me sideways_!

I was going to have a long talk with that rust-collector when I got out of this, if I got out of this.

I was not stupid or arrogant enough to think of taking them all on, so I snatched my comlink from my pocket. "Brothers, is there no help for your fellow brother that you will give willingly?"

That was the phrase that Mandalorians used when in danger, and the response was instant.

Several Mandalorians burst from the trees and brush behind the beasts, mowing them down with blasters and grenades within a minute.

Mandalore walked up to me, and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Good. You have passed your test, which was to remember when to utilize your allies instead of taking them on yourself. Too many times, you have forgotten that your allies are vital and essential to your survival. Now, you have learned to call upon them. Now, we can call you 'Brother.'"

I nodded. "I figured as much, Mandalore."

Mandalore returned the nod. "Now, it's time that you went home."

I was about to answer when my comlink chirped, surprising me. I had only used it to brief Mom on my progress once a month.

"This is Greg speaking," I said into the comlink, leaving the Sparring Area.

"We need to talk." Mara's voice said into my ear, and I shrugged. "So talk."

Mara chuckled. "As you wish. Keep an eye on the sky, because here I come!"

**SHOOOOMMM**!

Jade's Fire roared down from the sky, landing right next to me. _Only you, Mom._

The Mandalorians crowded around me, yelling obscenities and instructions.

Mandalore, calm and unflappable, stepped up beside me, and gestured for silence. It wasn't so much the gesture that silenced them, but my mother stepping out of the Fire, and onto Dxun's fertile grass.

Before she could take another step, I wrapped my arms around her, and we held each other close for a long moment.

Mandalore had never seen the kid so emotional, being used to him having a strong grip on his outside emotions.

"I'd hate to break this up, but how did you know we keep our base?"

Mara stepped forward, and shook his gloved hand. "I used the Force. My name is Mara Jade."

Silence descended on the Training Grounds, as Mandalore chuckled. "So here you are, Mara Jade. You took your time, but your arrival is actually well-timed. I was just starting to wonder what I should do with my latest graduate."

Mara smiled, her eyes never moving from my second mentor's visor. I was surprised by the amount of respect in her gaze, mixed with the intensity that she was so famous for. "Things have changed, Mandalore, and my boy is needed again."

Mandalore nodded. "Good. I hope they soon realize what he is capable of, because he is one of the most formidable students I have ever had, and he is no boy now." I turned red at the compliment.

"Brethren, let us bid farewell to our brother, and wish him good luck and good hunting."

Mandalore called, and with that, my brothers crowded around me, each offering his farewells and well wishes.

Last of all, Mandalore embraced me. "Should you find any of your brothers or sisters in the galaxy, you know where to send them."

I nodded. "Yes, Mandalore. Thank you for everything you have taught and given me. I am forever in your debt."

He patted my shoulder, and I grinned as I watched HK-78 help Mara into the ship as if she was not physically able to do so, almost shaking with excitement at meeting the great Mara Jade!

"Are you coming, Sev?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Joyful Exultation: Why yes, Master Jade! You'd have to blow me into little pieces to stop me!"

* * *

><p>As we zoomed away from Dxun, I turned to Mara. "So, Mom, to what do I owe the pick-up?"<p>

Mara sighed. "The Remnant has gone on the offensive, and we need information."

I nodded, and removed my hood and mask. "I'm listening."

Mara took one look at me, and swore colorfully.

Her son had changed. His light skin was now almost bronze from the Dxun jungle sun, his long blond hair cut to light brown bristles, his full beard was gone, and a Mandalorian tattoo had been branded on the left side of his neck.

"Calm down, Mom! I'm not that different." Mara sighed, stroking her adopted son's cheek. "I've missed you, sweetheart."

I smiled. "Right back at you, Mom."

And then Mara jerked a thumb over her shoulder, in the direction of the living quarters, where the Assassin droid was polishing its blaster lovingly. "Interesting friend you picked up on Dxun. I don't know whether to be pleased or nervous that we have a rare HK droid in the family."

HK-78 looked up at hearing his new masters talking of him. "Confirmation: You should be most pleased, Mistress Jade! It's not every day that you meet such a gifted and infamous killer as myself, and I am most eager to prove myself. It's been so long since I've been allowed to kill, owing to the fact that Mandalore used me as an only instructor. The insult still rankles me! Is there anyone or anything you wish me to kill?"

Mara sent me a sideways glance, and then smiled at the droid. "As long as you keep us both safe from harm, and attack only when ordered and\or either of us is threatened, you are free to blast away!"

Sev nodded. "Yes, Mistress! It will be my pleasure!"

I was trying to keep a straight face through all this, but it wasn't easy.

"For the Force's sake, Greg! You really know how to pick them, don't you?" Mom growled at me, and I winked at her. "I get around. At least he likes us."

Mara snorted. "Wonderful! Our very own Assassin droid as a pet."

I laughed just as we entered Hyperspace. "I'll try and clean up after him!"

* * *

><p>When we touched down in the Yavin Four Temple, Luke was waiting for us.<p>

I donned my hood and visor as I left the craft, while Mara and Luke greeted each other with a kiss.

Luke looked me over uncertainly. "Greg? Is that you?"

I chuckled and bowed. "It's been too long, Master Skywalker. It is good to see you again."

To my complete surprise, Luke hugged me.

_Luke Skywalker, the Master of all Jedi at the current time, actually hugged me_.

I chuckled, patting him on the back. "Sith me! Who are you, and what have you done with Master Skywalker?"

Luke smiled, and shrugged. "I'm glad to see you back, Greg."

I smiled behind my mask. "I'm chuffed to see you too, Master."

At Luke's beckoning, Mara, Sev, and I followed him into the War Room, where I recognized Mon Mothma, who favored me with a genuine smile, unchanged by the few years I had been. "Good to see you again, Greg. It's been a long time, I see," she finished, after I removed my hood and mask.

I nodded. "It has, Ma'am. I assume you need my help, otherwise you would not have recalled me."

She nodded. "Very true. As your Mother no doubt has told you, the Remnant is on the offensive. Their forces aren't large, but they move with purpose. There is someone driving them, and sources have said that there is a man named Adreus, a man of high standing on the upper levels of Cloud City near Bespin, who knows something about this threat. I need you to find him, and persuade him to talk."

She pressed a button, and the head and face of a middle aged-looking man with short black hair, green eyes, and a round face appeared.

"Rules of engagement?"

She paused, then answered. "This might be a stretch, but feel free to neutralize any enemy that gets in your way. I'd also become acquainted with Lando Calrissian, the Major of the city. I'm sure that won't be a problem?"

I smirked at her, and nodded. "No, Ma'am!"

I looked behind me at Sev. "Sev, we have places to go, and people to kill. Are you with me?"

Sev's red opticals glowed. "Confirmation: Let me at them, Master! I have enough ammunition to take on a Star Destroyer!"

* * *

><p>Before leaving, I made sure to touch the Force Crystal, gasping as the Force returned to me in a wave of emotions and sensations, as if greeting an old friend.<p>

"_Much better_!" Obi-Wan intoned, sounding pleased. Master Skywalker put me through a quick refreshment course for my Force powers, before I left for the Cloud City of Bespin, letting me borrow a Academy Shuttle for the trip.

Mom gave me a parting hug. "I wish you could stay longer!"

I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, Mom. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>As I approached said city, my comlink chirped, and Mon Mothma's voice flooded the shuttle: "I sent a message to Cloud City, informing them of your arrival."<p>

I nodded. "Understood. Jade out."

Cloud City was a huge space colony, a large city in the clouds of Bespin, alluding to its name. It used the repulsion of air to stabilize itself in Bespin's atmosphere, and the brightly painted buildings and sizeable skyline made it seem like more of a vacation resort than an actual city.

Of course, Calrissian probably knew and exploited that fact.

I shrugged mentally. It was his city, and his business, and I didn't care either way.

I cleared my landing with the authorities before landing on a pad in the south end of the huge city.

As Sev and I emerged from the craft, we were met by what looked like security guards, their uniforms vaguely resembling that of Imperial officers, except these were the color of dark blue.

I sent Sev a signal to stand down as one of the guards stepped forward. He was a tall, thin, and dark-skinned with quick brown eyes and a nose that looked vaguely like a beak. "You are Gregory Jade, the Jedi Assassin?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

The man turned to Sev, who met his stare. "My great grandfather told me stories about the HK's, and most of them weren't positive."

Sev tilted his head. "Clarification: I am HK-76, Assassin Extraordinaire, _meatbag!"_

The man chuckled, and turned to me. "I'll be Kesseled! A droid with an ego!" He shook his head. "My name is Officer Drax Mendo. Follow me. The Mayor is in Nar Shaddaa, but he should return soon, seeing as he requested your presence on your arrival."

With that, we made our way throw spacious corridors and walkways, passing a great number of people, species, and droids.

It seemed like any other city, except it seemed more...cheerful. "Quite a city you have." I remarked, and Drax nodded, his clipped baritone voice did not betray the somewhat quick pace of our movement, signaling that the man was fit for duty. "She is quite the beauty. I've been here for my whole life, with generations of Air-Prospectors before me, including my parents."

I looked at him. "Your family bought and sold air for a living."

The man grimaced. "Close. True, we do buy and sell it, but we also collect it, sort of like farming, only a sight more complicated."

I nodded, unduly impressed. "Interesting. How have things with the Remnant been?"

Drax's face creased into a frown. "It's not them so much as-" I shoved him out of the way of a Tonless bolt from a Disrupter Rifle, which hit a wall behind us, sizzling on contact. The Force had screamed a warning to me a second before the bolt came, and it had saved both our lives, since the bolt would have disintegrated us had it hit us.

Swearing in _Mand'o_, I threw myself out of the way of a second bolt, both coming from a high tower at least a mile away to the west.

From beside me, Sev shouldered his blaster rifle, and fired.

A few seconds later, a skinny Rodian wearing a white jump-suit screamed as it descended, falling out of my sight.

"Confirmation: that's one less meatbag to worry about! Give my regards to the atmosphere!" He shouted after the falling Rodian.

Nobody could survive that fall or the exquisitely aimed shot, except a master at the Force.

"Not so much as that Rodian?" I asked, finishing his sentence for the officer as I helped him to his feet.

"You saved my life." He stated, and I nodded. "Don't make it a habit."

He stared at me for a long moment, and I gestured in to where the shooter had been. "Has the Remnant been using gangsters to create havoc?"

Drax shrugged. "I've not heard of any connections between them, but there have been recent problems with these gangsters, but it has gone to a whole new level now. They've never been this bold."

I nodded, filing the information away for later. With that, we made our way through the station.

* * *

><p>After perhaps half an hour, he pointed me into a spacious room bedecked with comfortable furniture.<p>

On one of the chairs sat a brown-haired man wearing a black flight jacket, his booted feet on the table in front of him. He had a cocky air about him that reminded me of a few of my brothers on Dxun, and he didn't strike me as a man who spent his time running a city.

_ A smuggler, perhaps_?

"Well, what have we here?" His voice was deep and dry, and his eyes were full of amusment.

"You aren't Lando Calrissian." I said, and the man shook his head. "No, but he and I are good friends. I think you are in the wrong millenia, Mandalorian. You and the pet droid, whatever it is."

Sev drew himself up in outrage. "Outraged excalmation: I am an Assassin droid, and I could kill you sooner than-"

I silenced him with a look, then turned back to the confident man. "Sorry. He gets offended very easily."

With that, I removed my helm, and lowered my hood. "I'm a trained Mandalorian, but not one by race. I'm Gregory Payton Jade, Mandalorian Jedi Assassin."

The man blinked in surprise. "Mara's kid?"

I nodded, and the man grunted. "Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon."

I raised my eyebrows, as we shook hands. "It's an honor to meet you. You're one of the most famous smugglers of the galaxy right now, besides Mom and a couple of others."

The man shrugged. "That's what happens when you make the Kessel Run in record time. What's Lando done this time to attract your attention?"

I shook my head. "It's not about what he's done, but about what he knows. I'm looking for a certain Remnant source. He has information that we need concerning connections between the Remnant and the Dark Side, and report back to HQ."

Solo rolled his eyes. "For Star's sake, another guy trying to find out information on the Remnant's Dark Side tendencies? Lando was talking about the same thing"

I shrugged. "Shockingly enough, these orders were from Mon Mothma."

Solo raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me she's a Jedi too?"

I shook my head. "I haven't sensed any Force auras around her, but the way she garners and commands complete trust from most of her underlings is quite suspicious."

Han chuckled. He liked this kid.

"So where's that famous Wookie of yours, Chewbacca?" I asked, and as if on cue, the door opened from behind me, and the huge shaggy beast entered. He had to be at least seven feet tall, huge and imposing, with large sharp canines, strong body covered with thick fur, and surprisingly intelligent dark eyes.

"Stand down!" I snarled at Sev, who was bringing his rifle to bear on the gargantuan figure, seeing that Chewbacca had a crossbow-like blaster pointed at my chest.

"_So you must be the famous Chewbacca_." I said in Shyriiwook (the Wookiee's language), stepping forward, and shaking the big beast's paw.

Han's jaw dropped, and Chewbacca's head tilted in surprise. "_You speak my language? How_?"

I smiled. "_I've only learned a little, but enough to get around_."

Chewbacca scratched his head with one of his huge paws. _"Jade's nestling_?"

I nodded. "_That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you, mighty Chewbacca_."

The beast gave me a friendly nod. "_I could say the same thing, Jedi Assassin_."

Han interrupted. "I'd hate to break this up, but why exactly are you here?"

I turned to him. "I'm looking for a Remnant insider named Adreus. He has vital information concerning the newest Remnant surge."

Han frowned. "I know that he lives close by, in one of the main towers. He's very secretive, and is an expert slicer, so I'm surprised that the New Republic is on to him."

I grinned, knowing I had a good lead, as he gave me the _mark_'s address. "It's been great meeting you two, but I've got a job to do, so I must get going."

Han shook my hand as Chewbacca ruffled my hair. "We'll meet again, kid. I'll see you around."

After taking my leave, I donned my hood and visor again.

* * *

><p>I made my way through the crowded city and streets until I came to the given address.<p>

It belonged to a small nondescript apartment in the upper section of the city, and I turned to Sev. "Unless he has a weapon pointed at me, don't kill him. If he runs, take him down _alive_. Otherwise, follow my lead."

Sev checked his blaster. "Affirmation: Understood, Master!"

I nodded, and knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened, and the face of the target appeared, looking confused.

"Adreus the Slicer?"

The man nodded, and I raised my hand at his sudden disquiet. "I'm just here to ask you a few questions. I come on the behalf of the New Republic."

Adreus frowned. "Why should I tell you anything, Republic scum?"

I moved aside so that Sev was in his sights. "I thought you might say something along those lines, so I guess we'll do things the old-fashioned way. See that HK Assassin droid? Their kind has been killing beings for millennia, and this particular model loves doing just that. You're going to tell me what I need to know, or I will tell him to kill you slowly and painfully, and I also might join in on the fun. If you tell me what I need to know, I'll let you go free and unhurt, and you can go back to kissing Remnant ass."

Adreus swallowed, as Obi-Wan tisked dissaprovingly. "_Really, Greg_?"

I ignored the late Jedi Master, as Adreus visibly caved in, especially when Sev stepped up beside me. "What do you want to know?"

I smiled. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? I need to know what has been driving the Remnant currently."

Adreus looked less than pleased to tell me anything. "They will kill me if I tell you!"

I rubbed my visor, fighting back a headache. "You should be more worried about my droid skinning you with his bare claws."

The answer was quick, especially considering that Sev made an impressive gesture with his claws. "Shira Brie, that's the new Dark Sider. There's another who's her lieutenant, his name being Desann. That's all I know."

I nodded, and turned to leave.

I sensed and heard Adreus dive for something, and I whirled to see him bringing a holdout blaster to bear on me.

_Too slow, Kriff-face!_

My quick-draw took care of him before he could fire the shot. "Nice try, scumbag, but you chose the wrong time to mess with a Jade!" I said, as I left the apartment, relaying the information to Luke and Mara.

I didn't wait for Lando to arrive, taking the time to give Drax my best before departing Cloud City, returning to Yavin Four.

Or at least, I tried to.

As I attempted to enter Hyperspace, out of nowhere and with no warning, TIE fighters appeared out of Hyperspace, peppering my shuttle craft with blasterfire. I swore as my crippled craft descended onto a dark green planet.

"Sev, brace for impact!" I screamed over my shoulder. A few minutes later, I crash-landed on the planet's surface, and was knocked brutally unconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up on my back, and instantly wished I hadn't, as pain thundered from what felt like a concussion. I used the Force to heal myself, then extricated myself from my destroyed ship.<p>

A wet swamp surrounded me, and I was surprised and glad to find that I was lying on solid ground.

"So, alive you are."

I drew my blaster, and whirled to face my visitor.

I frowned, facing a spectral figure of a tiny green creature with sizeable ears. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Suddenly, Obi-wan appeared next to the creature. "This is Yoda, the greatest Jedi Master of his time."

I raised my eyebrows, lowered the blaster, and slipped it back into one of my holsters. "If you are Master Yoda, then this is Daghoba."

Yoda nodded. "Correct, you are. Waiting for you, I have been."

I raised my eyebrows drily. "So those was your TIE fighters that ambushed me?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "You know what he means, Greg."

I smiled. "Master, you should realize that my sense of humor is always up for as much as it can get."

I turned to Yoda. "If you have been expecting me, Master Yoda, then I assume you have something in mind for me." Yoda nodded. "A job, we have for you." I nodded. "What about Shira Brie, and Desann?"

Obi-Wan waved his hand in dismissal. "I think you might find information about her while on your mission, and you will meet him soon enough: you are to return to that Katarn fellow, and help him navigate his way back to the Force, and to stay on the right path this time."

I frowned. "All right, but why Katarn? Why does everything I do always seem to lead me back to him?"

Yoda raised an ethereal hand. "In time, come, the answer will."

I nodded. "I suppose I'll find out soon enough then, if I get off of this stupid rock, that is!"

Obi-Wan raised his hand. "That won't be too long at all. She's coming as we speak. We will be watching you."

After the spirits faded away, I called for Sev, who emerged from the bog and swamp. "Affirmative declaration: here I am, Master!"

And who should come minutes later than Jade's Fire?

* * *

><p>"That's the third Academy shuttle you've destroyed!" She said, as Sev and I entered the ship.<p>

"It wasn't my fault. TIE Fighters came out of nowhere, and blasted me on to this ruddy swamp!"

She turned serious. "About that: Luke sensed a disturbance in the Force, a big one. He needs you to go to Alzoc III, and investigate the Remnant there. Supposedly, there's Dark Side activity going on, and we can have that, can we?"

I shook my head, checking my blasters, which were locked and loaded, while Sev brandished his modified Blaster Carbine. "No, we can't! I'm ready when you are."

Mara nodded. "I'm dropping you off there, and you'll call me when you get things sorted out, as we can't seem to trust you with Academy equipment. Understand?"

I nodded, ignoring her smirk. "Clear!"

* * *

><p>After a short time in Hyperspace, we came upon the ice planet, heading for a small outcropping of buildings.<p>

A few seconds later, a bored but authoritative voice said through the intercom: "This is Alzoc III security. Identify yourself and your purpose here."

Mara answered. "This is Jara, and I'm dropping off cargo on the landing pad, then leaving."

The man over the intercom cleared them to land, and Sev and I dropped from the ship as soon as it landed.

Mara waved to us, and zoomed away.

"I've got a feeling things are going to get a bit nasty around here," I remarked to Sev.

"Eager Statement: I hope so, Master. This is going to be so much fun!"

Just after this, a squad of stormtroopers decided to investigate their new cargo.

I drew my blasters, and opened fire, Sev joining in. The squad didn't stand a chance.

Seconds later, we were forced to duck behind cargo boxes as blaster fire came at us from two pill boxes on either side of the door to the facility, and from several cat-walks above.

"Dry summarization: Master, I believe we have been detected. Clearly, discretion will not be the better part of valor here."

I nodded, chuckling as I withdrew a blaster rifle from my pack. "Couldn't have put it better myself. Time for Plan A: divide and conquer!"

With that, I leaped out of cover, my rifle blazing, taking care of the Remnant soldiers in the pill boxes in a volley of blasterfire.

Then I hid behind one of the boxes as Sev sniped the soldiers on the cat-walks with his usual incredible precision.

After they were all dead, Sev turned to me. "Ratio achieved! My sensors indicate ten dead Remnant meatbags dead."

I smirked, putting the rifle away. "Not a bad start to the day!"

* * *

><p>We entered the door to the facility, replenishing our ammo from the stray blaster rifles dropped by the dead stormtroopers.<p>

We went further into the facility, coming to an area of a circular path around a massive drop with a control panel sitting in the middle of said drop, led to by a small walk-way. A black-shirted Imperial officer stood at the panel.

Seeing us coming, he pressed something on the control panel, and a klaxon pealed throughout the room.

"Surrender, or I'll-" He began, but never finished the sentence, as Sev's blaster rifle sent a bolt into his face.

"Damn! That _kriffer_ sounded the alarm!" I called, sprinting for the control panel.

Sev wasn't troubled. "Encouraging Rebuttal: but Master, this is not such a bad occurance. It simply means more kills for us!"

I snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I bet! Now, just keep them off me while I turn this bloody alarm off!"

The HK Assassin droid saluted. "Confident Statement: Bring them on, Master! Come and get us, Bucket heads!"

I chuckled to myself, as I started to hack into the main system.

_ Anything short of a Laser Cannon wouldn't be enough to worry my friend!_

A short time later, I succeeded in turning off the alarm, and grinned when I saw the high number of bodies Sev had compiled. "Well done, Sev! This has to be at least some of this garrison!"

The Assassin droid saluted me. Smug Statement: I always hit my targets, Master. I'm just that good!"

Taking care of the garrison was not really a challenge for us.

What I encountered in one of the hangers was.

* * *

><p>When we reached the doorway to the hanger, I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt it: a disturbance in the Force, warning me that something evil awaited me on the other side.<p>

Obi Wan spoke. "_A Dark Jedi. Not a powerful one, but you cannot kill him with a blaster so easily. It's time you used your Lightsabers, the true weapon of a Jedi_!"

I nodded, and turned to Sev. "Contact Mom, tell her that everything is done, and have her meet us on the landing pad, and then wait for me there. There's one last thing I need to finish before we get off this freezing rock!"

The droid saluted me, and headed off.

"_Good. No matter how useful that rust-collecter may seem, you won't be able to use him while in Saber combat_."

I rolled my eyes. "_There's no need to sound so smug about it. I know that you don't like Sev, but I'm keeping him around. He's useful in a fight, and I promise to hold him back if he gets overly violent. Happy_?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "_No, but we will discuss it later_."

Sighing, I entered the hanger.

It was large and empty, save for a crimson-robed hooded figure, who seemed to be waiting for me. It was a Dark Jedi, according to my Force Sense, but it was different from C'baoth, who was the last Dark Jedi I encountered: C'boath eroded the Force with his presence, but this one...it felt as if the Force had been crammed into his body.

"I sensed your presence the moment you entered the base, Jedi!" His voice was deep and cold, simmering with pent-up anger.

I shrugged. "I bet you did. I don't suppose we can talk about this? After all, I hate easy kills!"

The man sneered, his eyes strangely blank and staring. "I will not be so easily defeated! I was an Imperial officer once, but I have been reborn in the glory of the Force. As a matter of fact, that is my name now: Reborn!"

I pretended to yawn. "Good for you, but we really don't have to-"

I was cut short as I was blasted backward by a Force Shove by the hooded Sith, landing on my back several yards away, sliding over the smooth surface of the hanger's floor.

"_Excellent start, young Padawan_!" Obi-Wan said dryly.

"_Oh, shut up_!"

I rose, Kenobi's Lightsaber blazing in my hand. Over the years, I had developed a mix between using Obi-Wan's Soresu and Ataru against both single combatants, and more than one opponent, and then mixing both with the Echani training I received from the Mandalorians to create what I thought to be an unbeatable way of combat.

The Ataru Form had been taught to me by Mara and Kyle, before the latter left the Jedi Order. It was the fourth Form of saber combat taught by the Jedi for millennia before us, a fast-paced, more acrobatic form of combat.

Also, there were times when I employed Djem So as well, using brute force to batter down defenses when Ataru wasn't working.

With all this in mind, I engaged him as his crimson Lightsaber came down on my head, batting it aside, before going low for his legs.

He stepped back, avoiding my saber.

I employed Ataru as he unleashed a fury of attacks, but he had no technique, no discipline in his attacks, and it was not long at all before I slipped under his defenses, and cut his right hand off with a flick of my saber.

I stepped back, powering down my lightsaber, as he screamed in pain and horror. "You probably should have learned at least one Form before getting your Lightsaber, _Kriff_-head!"

He screamed again, and I had to shout to make myself heard. "Now that that's over with, you probably had some higher-up who gave you that lightsaber! I need a name-"

Before I could finish, I had to leap back to avoid the Force Lightning coming from his other hand.

Before he could get another batch of lightning out, I ignited my lightsaber, and hurled it. It buried itself into his face, just above his nose, all the way to the hilt.

Shaking my hand, I retrieved Kenobi's blade. "See? What did I say about easy kills?"

With that, I rejoined Sev, taking the Reborn's saber on an afterthought.

Luke's Academy always appreciated donations!

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins! I'm going to enjoy writing this.<strong>

** This will be a different POV of Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, and other story-lines!**

**More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mandalorian Jedi Assassin: A Star Wars and Assassin's Creed crossover**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"You say that you think the Force was pressed into him?" Luke asked.<p>

I was back at the Academy, in the Throne Room, standing in front of Luke and Mara.

Mara frowned. "This doesn't make any sense. You can't stuff the Force down someone's throat. That 'Reborn' idiot had to gave been lying, or insane."

I shrugged. "That's what I thought, but he had a strong grasp of the Force. If he had any idea of what to do with his lightsaber, I would have been in a tough spot. I'm surprised he even knew how to turn it on!"

Mara snorted with amusement, but Luke was not in a laughing mood. "I've never heard of the Force being given to one who had no previous history with it. This could be bad, really bad."

Mara raised her eyebrow. "You've failed to mention how piss-poor that guy was at fighting with the saber."

Luke shook his head. "It's the person who gave it to him that I'm more concerned about. I've got nothing on Shira Brie, but Desann was a former student of mine. He was at the Academy, but left after killing a student in cold blood."

I frowned. "He was your student?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. He came from a planet unused to the Force, and he was ostracized and ridiculed by his own people because of his gift with the Force. When he was brought to the Academy, he started off well. Over time, however, things changed. He became cold, severe. He belittled his fellow students, and argued sometimes violently with his teachers. One day, he struck down and killed a fellow student in cold blood. He left before we could...counsel him, saying he was 'too weak' to be a Jedi. We haven't heard from him since."

I nodded. "Well, I don't know if he gave the Reborn his powers or the lightsaber, so I don't think he's connected to this."

Luke shrugged. "We'll see. Now, Mon Mothma recently intercepted a transmission between Remnant forces that might interest you."

He led me to the War Room, and pressed a few buttons.

A man's voice began to speak, but much of it was garbled, so I only got a few words, which were all I needed: "Admiral Fyyar: in...shadow...we may have to...Valley of the Jedi...Reborn."

I felt a chill run down my spine. "Oh, _Bosh'tet_," I swore in Mand'o.

And then I frowned. "Who the Kessel is Admiral Fyyar?"

Mara spoke up. "He's one the Remnant's leaders in one of the main sectors."

I shook my head. "Then he's next on my _kriff-list_. If the Remnant is talking about the Valley, then they might be close to finding out where it is."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that. He's wealthy, and has thousands of soldiers and machines at his command."

I shrugged. "No big deal. I've got Sev!" She snorted. "He's a kriffing antique, no matter how violent or good at his job he is. Even with him, you've got no chance against Fyyar's goons."

I was about to argue, but Luke raised a hand. "Mara is right. Going up against Admiral Fyyar is suicide. Besides, Mon Mothma needs you to come to her suite on Coruscant. According to her, she has a job for you."

I nodded, deciding not to argue. "I'll do that, then. But you need to tell me if you get anything more about the Valley."

Luke returned the nod. "I will. Mara will drop you off. I would rather you refrain from taking a shuttle from now on."

I raised my hands. "Hey, this time, it wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know about that TIE Fighter ambush, or about being dumped into that kriffing swamp-ridden planet?"

Luke tried to look stern, but I could tell he was fighting back at least a chuckle. "Nonetheless, you'll be dropped off on your missions by Mara from now on. It is interesting that Master Yoda and Ben would make it clear that you and Kyle's paths were aligned."

I shrugged. "Me too. I'll think about it later."

Luke nodded. "I'll be here if you need me."

I returned the nod. "You always are, thank the Force!"

Chuckling, he patted me on the shoulder. "I'll see you when you return."

I nodded, and left with Mom.

* * *

><p>When we arrived on Coruscant, Mom turned to me. "I'll be waiting here until you get your orders."<p>

I nodded. "I won't be long. Come on, Sev!" The HK nodded, and clanked along beside me as I made my way to her suite.

When we came to her door, I paused, sensing a presence I had not felt in ages...Kyle and Jan!

I grinned, and entered the room.

Kyle and Jan were sitting in chairs facing away from me, Mon Mothma standing at her desk, speaking to the two agents. "I'm afraid we haven't been able to decode any more of that transmission."

Kyle grunted as he looked into a green crystal in his hand, a focusing crystal to a lightsaber, to be exact. "Good. If I've put the Valley of the Jedi behind me, so can the rest of the galaxy!"

Jan spoke up, as I decided to stay in the shadows, turning on the Cloaking Device that Mandalorians had given me. I sensed I was going to hear something important, and I didn't want to be seen just yet.

"So, what were the Remnant doing in that lab?"

Mon Mothma shrugged. "Our scientists believe that they were trying to artificially infuse the powers of the Force into living subjects. Those crystals you're holding are very much like those found in a Jedi's lightsaber."

Kyle swore, tossing the crystal away from him as if it was burning his hand.

Jan spoke again. "But that's impossible, isn't it? You can't just give people the Force with a machine, right?"

Mon Mothma repeated her previous shrug. "Everything we know about the Force tells us that such devices are nothing but the fevered dreams of fools and madmen, Jan. But try telling that to those poor beings you found in that laboratory."

Kyle spoke. "Who were they?"

Mon Mothma answered. "Colonists from Artus Prime, a remote mining world on the far reaches of the New Republic's influence."

Kyle glanced at Jan. "Let me guess: crystal mining?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "Yes. We lost contact with them shortly before receiving the transmission from Kejim. Now we fear that the colony has been captured by the Remnant."

"Or worse," Jan muttered.

I decided to enter the playing field. Turning off my cloaking device, I cleared my throat.

Seeing me, Mon Mothma straightened, a smile appearing on her face. "I heard about your successful raid on Alzoc III from Skywalker. It's good to see that your brief...vacation hasn't affected your ability to cause the Remnant considerable harm."

I shrugged. "Those Bucket-heads didn't know what hit them! I have some news concerning the Reborn that your transmission mentioned."

Mon Mothma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm listening." I nodded, and stood in between the two chairs that were again occupied by my two friends.

I explained all that happened on Alzoc III, and Kyle described what happened on Kejim.

Apparently, the Imps were mining crystals that were used as focusing crystals in all lightsabers, and using prisoners to experiment on putting the Force into live subjects.

I sighed. "Well, unlike those colonists, the Reborn said that he used to be an Imperial Officer, until somebody put the Force into him, not to mention put a lightsaber in his hand. Fortunately for me, his skills with the saber were nowhere near mine, and I took care of the problem. It's a bloody shame I couldn't take the kriffer alive, but he nearly cooked me with lightning before I could make him squeal, so I had to rid of him."

Mon Mothma nodded. "Well, it seems like Galak Fyyar is trying to give the Force to his troops, and will attempt to attack the New Republic should these Reborn grow more powerful and more combat ready. A resurgence of the Remnant would be the least of our problems."

I nodded. "And the Valley might have some connection with that. Luckily, the only three people who know the Valley's location are in this room!"

Kyle and Jan turned to regard me suspiciously, and I slipped off my mask and hood. "Kyle, Jan, it's great to see you again!"

There was a moment's silence, as Kyle and Jan gave me nonplussed looks.

* * *

><p>Kyle looked at the tall man, wondering how the Mandalorian knew their names. He was clean-shaven, short-haired, and bronze-skinned from constant sun exposure.<p>

He looked familiar, but Kyle couldn't quite place it.

* * *

><p>I smirked. "For the Force's sake! It's only been two years since the three of us took down Jerec...well, I helped the two of you take him down. You two did most of the last bit, while I was lit up with Sith Lightning!"<p>

Jan twigged first. "Greg?"

I approached them, giving Sev a 'stay back and do nothing' signal behind my back. "Lady Ors, you're as beautiful as ever-"

Before I could finish the sentence, Jan's arms were around my waist, hugging me tightly. "Oh, Greg, it's been too long!"

I hugged her back, noting that I was head and shoulders taller than her. The last time I had seen her, I was more than a few inches shorter than I was now!

Kyle stepped forward, grasping my hand in greeting, grinning widely, happy to see his old friend. "Huh! I guess I can't call you 'kid' anymore!"

I returned his grin. "You can try!"

Kyle chuckled. "Force, you grew up in a hurry!"

I shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Jan grinned as well, overjoyed to see her young friend again. "You've certainly gotten taller, and I love the new armor! Where in space have you been?"

I smiled back, unable, by sacred oath, to tell them where I had been, but I could compromise. "Training with the Mandalorians among the Core planets."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "They still exist?"

I nodded. "Our numbers are small, but we are still hanging on!"

I gestured to Sev. "This is HK 76, better known as 'Sev.' He's my companion and fellow Assassin. Sev, I assume you know these two?"

Sev moved forward. "Recitation: Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors: senior New Republic Agents, discoverers and protectors of the Valley of the Jedi, and the prime suspects in the theft of the Death Star Plans."

Kyle grunted. "Great! Another rust-bucket to worry about. He looks too much like 8t88 for his own good!"

Sev turned to face him. "Condescending Answer: For someone of your expertise, Meat-bag, you don't look like anything more than a Bantha Herder!"

Kyle glared at the Assassin droid, as Jan sniggered. "Take 'Condescending' out of your vocabulary from now on, or I'll-"

Mon Mothma cleared her throat. "Much as I hate to interrupt, but we need to get back on subject."

I nodded. "If those Bucket-heads get hold of the Valley of the Jedi, we're as good as dead."

Mon Mothma nodded again. "Indeed. Only the three of you know where the Valley is, but we can't leave it to chance."

Kyle frowned, folding his arms. "Do we look like we're going to let the location slip in busy cantina on Nar Shadaa, or is this about my Imperial past?"

Mon Mothma raised her hand placatingly. "Neither comes to my mind, but the situation calls for more care than usual. I don't need to remind any of you what would happen should the Remnant gain possession of it."

I shook my head. "We haven't forgotten that particular doomsday scenario."

Mon Mothma nodded. "Good. Then you won't mind if I sent you to Ruusan to check for Imperial presence there, Greg. While there may still be nothing but a few colonists there, it pays dividends to be vigilant."

I nodded, putting on my 'Sabacc Face,' but inwardly groaning. The last thing I wanted to do was babysit a barren planet!

Also, I wanted to stay around Kyle and Jan, according to the instructions of the Jedi Masters. But the latter scenario would have to wait, I guess.

Obi-Wan reinforced my decision: "Patience, young Padawan. There will come a time, but it is not now."

I nodded to Mon Mothma. "Yes, Ma'am."

I turned to Kyle and Jan. "I'll catch you both later. Have fun, and take care."

Kyle patted me on the shoulder. "Same to you, Jade. See you on the other side!"

Jan kissed me on the cheek. "It was so good to catch up, Greg! I hope we'll be working with you soon."

I nodded, smiling as I put my mask and hood back on. "Right back at you!"

With that, I bowed quickly to Mon Mothma, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ruusan<em>? That barren ancient battleground? There's barely anything that grows there. Why the Kessel is she sending you there?" Mara growled, as we entered said planet's atmosphere.

I had told her to just drop me off in the wrecked village that I remembered from last time, even though it would be a long walk to the Valley.

I shrugged. "It's only barren because of the ancient battles that went on there. It's probably built up since then."

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare lie to me. I know lies when I hear one!"

I threw up my hands. "Fine! Ruusan is where the Valley is!"

Mara smirked. "There! Was that so hard?"

Shaking my head, I wisely decided not to answer. Soon enough, I was dropped off onto the barren rocky surface of Ruusan, and Mara didn't leave at once. "I don't like this."

I shrugged. "Neither do I, but you don't say no to the Boss, unless you want trouble."

She snorted. "I'm your boss, and I'd like to see her try!"

I kissed her on the cheek. "I bet you would! Take care of yourself and Sev, and I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of walking, I entered the Valley, walking in amongst the tombstones and statures.<p>

I smiled as I felt the spirits' presence in the Force, hearing a few welcoming voices greeting me. Apparently, my help had not been forgotten!

"I'm so proud of you. You've done so much good in a universe you were not born into."

Whirling to the new voice, I froze, having not heard the voice in years: the voice of my mother, my first mother.

My breath caught, and I stared at her for a long moment. She was as I remembered: Long dark, wavy hair, green eyes that sparkled, tall and graceful as a noble-woman, despite being a lowly Assassin's wife.

Like Obi Wan, she was see-through, showing that she was a ghost, shimmering as she walked towards me.

I removed my mask, not really sure what to feel. "My little boy is all grown up!" She said, a hand ghosting across my cheek.

It took me a long time to speak. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "All the universes are connected, dearest. When you die in one world, you go to another."

I suddenly remembered why exactly I was here: I had been promised by my parents to Minerva's service, and I had apparently drowned in a storm while fishing. The hurt at being abandoned by my parents returned in full force, the hurt I thought I had cast aside years ago.

"Why did you do it? Why did you promise me to her?" I asked sharply, suddenly angry.

She winced. "We were impoverished, and were being hunted by both Templars and Assassins. Sending you away seemed the smart thing to do, but it did hurt, Greggie. We mourned you, we did. It was the hardest thing we ever had to do. We never forgot you, even now."

My anger faded away, and I nodded. "So what happens now?"

She sighed. "A hard test lies ahead of you, filled with danger and dark temptations. I came to warn you of such, and that I could tell you the truth."

I folded my arms, waiting.

Nothing prepared me for what I heard next. "Your father and I fell in battle not long after you were gone. His spirit was sent to another universe, mine to this. I found myself in Sullust, a farmer's daughter. I never expected to be married again, but I was, after some time: to a man named Morgan Katarn."

Shocked, I stared at her.

I knew that name, but there was just no way that this was true. "But...no way! That would mean Kyle is my brother?"

I jumped as a specter of an elderly man appeared at my mother's side, a man I recognized from the Holo-video that Kyle frequented. He looked so much like his son, seemingly just a much elder twin.

"Half brother," the man corrected. "Hello, Gregory. At last we meet. I'm Morgan, Kyle's father."

I shook my head, trying to make sense of all this. "This can't be true. Minerva...why didn't she tell me?"

Morgan answered the question. "You would never have understood hearing it from her, and your mother and I didn't want you to know until now."

I shook my head again, but it all seemed to come together.

This was why I had been kept around Kyle: so that he could get to know me enough to gain his trust, and so that I would come to view him as a good friend, as like an older brother...the older brother I had always wanted.

"And how the Kessel do I tell him all of this?"

My mother shrugged. "You'll find a way. And if you don't, he'll realize sooner or later. You and I share the same eyes and facial structure, after all!"

I was about to answer when I felt a deep voice saying "_On second thought, Tavion, kill her_!" I sensed Kyle roaring Jan's name through the Force, and then her life was gone from my Force Sense.

I sank to my knees, overwhelmed with sorrow at the loss. "Jan, no!"

This was too much for me to handle. Kyle was my half-brother, and now Jan, who was like a sister to me, was gone.

Through the Force, I heard Kyle snarl: "_You want a worthy adversary, I'll give you a worthy adversary!"_

Shaking, I reached for my comlink. "Yavin 4, it's Greg. Jan's been..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence, as if saying it made it true.

Mom answered, her voice full of shock and sorrow. "We know. Luke sensed it too. Desann killed her."

I nodded shakily. "Then we know who I'm going to kill next. Pick me up as soon as you can."

Mara agreed. "I will. Greg, there was nothing you could have done."

I knew it was true, but it didn't stop me from wishing the opposite. "I know. Greg out."

Mother glided forward, her hand touching my cheek. "Kyle is coming here. In order to become a worthy adversary to Desann, he will desire the reconnection to the Force, and he is full of anger. Your help is needed, and the trial has begun. We will be watching over you both."

I nodded. _This wasn't going to be easy!_

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Kyle to enter the Valley, approaching the mound of molten rock at the center of the Valley.<p>

"_And so it begins," _Obi Wan muttered, as I rose from my sitting position near the mound, having positioned myself in a place where I assumed he would come my hood lowered, mask removed.

His expression was sharp and vengeful. "Kyle, I'm sorry. I felt it through the Force. I wish I could have been there to help you."

Kyle's expression did not change, and his voice was cold and harsh. "Get out of my way, Greg."

I raised a hand. "Let's talk about this first. Just hear me out. I understand wanting payback, but we need to think about-" I flinched as my half-brother drew his blaster, and pointed it at me, only a few steps away.

"Don't try and talk me out of this, Kid. I need the power of the Valley of the Jedi, and I need it now."

I raised a hand. I could have Force-Pulled the Bryar Blaster from his hand, but that would only make things worse. "I'm not going to stop you. Hell, I'll help you hunt down whoever is responsible for killing Jan. But you are going about this all wrong."

Kyle did not lower the blaster. "This is the only way, and you know it. Move, or I'll-"

I folded my arms. "You'll what? Shoot me?"

Kyle shrugged. "If I have to, I will. Don't give me any of your Jedi bantha fodder, because I'm not in the mood."

I took a breath. "Do you really think that getting the Force from the Valley would ease the baggage you've strapped yourself with? Can you wield the Force safely with all that anger and grief? This isn't about the Jedi. It's about you and me, and the fact that I'm just trying to help you. It's your choice."

* * *

><p>Kyle considered the man in front of him. The old Greg would have stood aside immediately, but things had clearly changed, and Kyle respected the kid for trying to help him, even though Kyle had tried to kill him.<p>

The reason he had left the Jedi Order, the real reason was that he nearly ended the life of a good and loyal kid.

Speaking of the kid, there was something familiar about his eyes, and Kyle knew he had seen them before.

The gentle but firm look in his eyes, the stubborn look on his face..._yes, he knew that look, but from where?_

* * *

><p>He paused, then lowered his blaster, but his anger was still obvious. "Jan is dead. Anger is all I have left. Anger and revenge."<p>

I nodded. "I get that, I really do. But how would Jan feel about that?"

Kyle gritted his teeth, the blaster coming up. "_Don't! _You didn't know her like I did. Don't you dare say that you did!"

I nodded. "Okay, so I didn't know her that well, or knew her as long as you did. But I knew her enough to know that she wouldn't want to be remembered by acts of anger and revenge. Is that she would've wanted?"

Kyle turned away, after a short pause. "No..."

I stepped forward, and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Then let's do it together, and remember her for who she was to the both of us. I sure hope the Force will be with us, because we're going against the best the Remnant can throw at us!"

Kyle shrugged, holstering his blaster. "The Force hasn't been with me so far." With that, he walked around me, and stood on the mound.

The sheer power of the thing levitated him high into the air, and held him for at least a minute before letting him down. He hit the ground with a gasp, kneeling as if praying, his eyes wide.

I was at his side, helping him up. "All right there, Boss?"

Kyle nodded, breathing heavily. "Yeah, I'd just...forgotten what it was like!"

I nodded. "I'm sure it's quite something to be excited about, and you'll get used to it in time. So, what's next, Boss?"

Kyle straightened, brushing my helping hand aside gently. "We'll find Desann, but first, I need to get something on Yavin Four that I left behind."

I nodded. "Then that's where we'll go."

* * *

><p>I was going to wait for Mara to pick me up, but Kyle offered me a ride on the Raven's Claw, and I took him up on it, before contacting Mara that I didn't need her pick-up after all.<p>

Soon afterwards, Kyle and I landed on Yavin Four.

Mara was waiting for us, giving us both a hug. "Kyle, It's good to see you again. I'm...I'm sorry about Jan. She was a brave, clever woman, and she will be missed by many, including myself."

Kyle nodded, looking surprised. "Thanks, Mara. How did you know?"

Mara shrugged. "Luke sensed a disturbance in the Force."

With that, they made their way to the Throne Room, where Mara and I left Kyle alone with Luke so that they could talk.

I was lost in my own thoughts, the loss of Jan and the knowledge that Kyle was my half-brother overwhelming me.

"It's going to be okay, Greggie. We'll get the Nerf Herders who did this," Mara said, invading my thoughts.

I shook my head. "I should have been there."

Mara gave me a sharp look. "Don't to this to yourself. I've lost friends too, and the instant you start blaming yourself, there's no going back."

"Desann wouldn't have been able to get to her if Mon Mothma hadn't told me to go to that stupid _planet_!" I punctuated the last word by slamming the nearby wall with my fist.

Mara sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. But you wouldn't have gotten anywhere by disobeying Mon Mothma, other than a prison cell, that is. Things like this happen sometimes, and not even the most powerful Jedi can stop death from happening."

I snorted, removing my hood and visor before sitting heavily down on to my bed. "I hope I wake up from this kriffing nightmare," I said, fighting back tears.

Mara walked to me, and sat down on my bed as well, holding me close. "There was nothing you could have done, sweetie."

I hugged her back. "I'm going to kill him, if Kyle doesn't get to him first."

Mara shrugged. "We have to find him first. I'll take care of that, and you can take care of Kyle. He's your job, apparently."

I sighed, as we stood and made our way to the Throne Room again. "Great! I get to take care of a half-crazed, angry Jedi wannabe who just happens to be one of the best fighters I've ever come across. I guess being wizard (**Star Wars slang for 'great/excellent/awesome')** fighters runs in the family!" I finished, winced inwardly at my runaway mouth.

Mara, being anally retentive, frowned at me. "What do you mean 'family?' Kyle's a good friend, but not our family."

I waved my hand placatingly, forced to do damage control. "It's a figure of speech. Where's Sev?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

But Mara Jade, former Emperor's Hand, was onto me, grabbing me by the collar, and forcing me to look at her. "Hey, do I look stupid? Don't change the subject!"

I sighed. "Alright, alright! Let's find somewhere we can sit, because I've got a feeling you're going to need it!"

Mara, still pulling me by the collar, sat down on a nearby bench, pulling me down next to her. "Now spill!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, she stared at me, mouth open. "Well, I'm glad I'm sitting down!"<p>

I sighed. "Why me?" Mara rose, and paced for at least a minute before answering. "I always wondered how you and Kyle seemed to cross paths so often."

I shrugged. "Well, now we know. Mum sure picked an interesting time to tell me-"

Mara whirled on me, eyes blazing. "I'm your mother, not her!"

I blinked, taken aback by her furious response. "I was born to her, Mum."

She shook her head. "_Real_ mothers don't abandon their sons_. Real_ mothers sacrifice themselves for their children, not push them out of the way when the going gets tough! Tell me one time that I abandoned you, or forced you to leave my side. The way I see it, that _shutta_ is only your mother by blood, and nothing else! I'm your true mother because I did more for you than she ever did!"

Before I could answer, she turned to walk back into the main Academy building. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Dark Jedi I need to find."

"_Well, that was intriguing_!" Obi-Wan said.

"_Where have you been_?" I asked.

"_Despite what you may think, my very young Padawan, you are not the center of my universe. Be that as it may, your situation is an interesting one_."

I sighed mentally. "_That's putting it lightly_!"

Obi-Wan chuckled drily. "_In response to your question as to why this destiny was placed upon you, your name just happened to come up_!"

I snorted inwardly. "_Well, that's just lovely. Tell whoever is in control of this nonsense to go to Kessel_!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "_You are more like Mara than you think_!"

* * *

><p>We were interrupted when Kyle appeared from the Temple, heading towards me. I rose. "Kyle, what's up?"<p>

Kyle shook his head. "Nothing right now. Skywalker allowed me to take back my lightsaber, but he wants me to run my powers through a test of some kind."

I nodded, shrugging. "I think that it makes sense. It's always good to test yourself before going into battle. When fighting, you want to be at your best! You don't want to end up like that idiot Reborn that I ran rough-shod over!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you when I'm done, kid."

I nodded. "Go get your lightsaber. It shouldn't be too hard for you, Old Man," I said, smirking. He smiled slightly before walking away.

I had little doubt that he would pass whatever test Luke had for him. _He was Kyle Katarn, who could mow down entire squads of Stormtroopers and take out several Dark Jedi!_ _The fact that he had just visited the Valley kind of helped things along_.

* * *

><p>When I walked back into the main complex, I took the time to watch Kyle's exceptional progress with Luke.<p>

Luke seemed surprised at Kyle's progression during the trials, but I knew why it didn't take Kyle too long to get back into the swing of things: Kyle Katarn was a natural. Being a Jedi was in his blood!

* * *

><p>Mara gathered what information she had found, and prepared to rejoin the others when a voice sounded behind her. "Mara Jade, at last we meet."<p>

Mara whirled, blaster pointing at the ghost of a tall woman, dressed in simple farmer garb.

"Who are you?" Mara snarled.

The woman pointed to her own eyes. "Here is your answer."

After a brief pause, Mara recognized her son's eyes. "_You_! What do you want?" Mara growled, not lowering her blaster.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Greg."

Mara glared back. "Noted, now space off!"

The woman chuckled. "Temper temper, Emperor's Hand! I am not your enemy."

Mara narrowed her eyes. "You abandoned him, and caused him to die and come here. I've done more for him than you ever did!"

Mara took pleasure from the flash of pain in the woman's eyes, but it was made bitter by the fact that it was more or less Greg's face showing the same pain. "You have no idea what sending him away did to me. I have yet to forgive myself for doing so."

Mara lowered the blaster. "I suppose I should thank you for sending him to me. He'll never want for anything as long as I'm around, I'll promise you that much."

The woman nodded. "Then our son is as safe as he can be. Thank you, my friend, for relieving me of my great burden."

With that, she faded away. Shrugging, Mara made her way to the Proving Grounds, where Kyle and Luke were talking.

On the way there, I joined her. Grasping my shoulder gently, she gave me a smile.

* * *

><p>When we got to the two men, they seemed to have only just met a second ago. "You've retrieved your lightsaber. Very good," Luke was saying.<p>

"I'm ready. What did you find out about Desann?"

I spoke up. "As far as I know, he's connected to Admiral Galak Fyyar, the leader of the Remnant in this area. I'm not going to hold my breath for that Nerf will tell us anything if we ask him nicely!"

Mara spoke next. "Yeah, me too. Our better option lies on Nar Shaddaa. With the help of your ship's logs and the Republic databases, I've tracked the registry of Desann's ship to a Rodian named Reelo Baruk, who lives on that flying scraphead we call a city."

Kyle repeated the name with some surprise, and Luke looked mystified.

"You know him?" Luke asked Mara, who shrugged. "Not personally, but I have heard stories about him during my time with Karrde. less than flattering ones, that is," she finished.

Kyle joined in. "He claims to be an honest garbage hauler, but he's really one of the most powerful criminal kingpins in all of Nar Shaddaa. Even the Hutts won't touch him."

I nodded. "That's a good start."

Kyle shrugged. "It'll do."

There was a brief pause, then Luke turned to Kyle. "Kyle, I just wanted to say how impressed I was with your preformance in the trial. Considering how long it's been since you used the Force, I almost expected to fail outright."

Kyle didn't know what to say, but I did. "Being a Jedi is old news for this grizzled veteran, Master. That, and Kyle took a quick trip to the Valley before coming here."

Luke turned to Kyle, his expression stern. "About that, Kyle-"

Kyle cut him off angrily. "I know what I'm doing, Skywalker. If I'm going to defeat Desann, I'll need the full power of the Force, and I can't afford to spend years of my life re-training myself here!"

Luke sighed, and I heard Obi-Wan do the same. "Kyle, I realize you're in pain, but you must learn to anticipate the consequences of your actions. You, Jan, and Greg swore an oath to protect the Valley of the Jedi, and now that Jan's dead, you and Greg are the only two people who know where it is. If you should fall to the Dark Side, you could use the Valley's power for unspeakably evil purposes."

Kyle frowned. "Are you saying I can't be trusted?"

I spoke up then. "All Luke is saying, Boss, is that _we_ need to cool our engines, and let go of our...excess steam. I want to kill Desann too, but we need all hands on deck, and our eyes on the prize!"

* * *

><p>Kyle shook his head, suddenly noticing how strangely familiar Greg's facial structure and expressions, not to mention his eyes were, and wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.<p>

Deciding to think about this later, he turned to Luke. "I don't know if I can do that...but I will give you the coordinates to the Valley of the Jedi...just to be safe."

Luke nodded. "Well, that's a start, I suppose. Take one of the Academy's shuttles to Nar Shaddaa; it'll be less conspicuous. Mara and I will look after the Raven's Claw until you return."

Luke glanced at me with a smirk before continuing. "I'd prefer you do the flying, as Greg has shown a certain tendency to ruin every shuttle he takes."

* * *

><p>I yelped. "For the last time, that's not my fault, especially the last one! I was attacked by a group of TIE<em> fragging<em> Fighters, and flying one of those things to Narr Shaddaa is more dangerous than most missions!"

Mara chuckled. "He's got a point with that last part!"

Kyle smiled slightly, clapping me on the shoulder. "It'll be good to have you along, kid, as well as that Assassin droid! I'll give you some time to get ready."

I nodded. "Yes, Boss!"

* * *

><p>After I had packed to leave, Luke called me into the Throne Room.<p>

I approached him, not quite sure what to say. He took care of that. "The Force moves in strange ways, Greg. I don't know why Kyle and you seem...bound together, and I don't really need to know."

I sighed. "If this isn't the will of the Force, I don't know what is. I'm fine with protecting Kyle, but wait until you understand why what's really got me up in arms."

After explaining about Kyle's mother, Luke took a long moment to think about it, then nodded. "I see."

I raised my eye brows, anger rising. "_'You see_?' See what? The fact that I'm Kyle's half-brother, or the fact that people can travel across universes so easily?"

Luke raised a hand. "Calmly, Greg."

I snorted. "Calm? How the Force can I remain calm?! Jan's dead, my mother's dead before I can even see her, and now I have to help my fragging half brother stay true to the Light? How the holy Zakkeg am I going to explain that we are brothers?!"

Luke walked up to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Greg, you must stay calm. You are the only thing that's keeping him from the Dark Side. He can't afford to have you going down the same path."

I took a moment to regain calm, and then I sighed. "Fine, I'm calm, but this is all unnecessarily complicated."

Luke grimaced. "Everything we be fine as long as you keep him on our side. Your...connection with Kyle will answer itself in due time. The galaxy needs you to keep him loyal to the Light, Greg, and you will succeed. May the Force be with you."

I nodded in farewell, and left the Throne Room.

* * *

><p>After saying a quick goodbye to Mara, I joined Kyle in the shuttle, followed by Sev.<p>

"There's still time to back out of this, kid," Kyle said, working at the controls. I snorted, as I fixed my mask to my face. "And miss out on all the fun? Kriff that! You know me too well!"

Kyle smiled slightly. "I guess I shouldn't have asked!"

* * *

><p>Some time later, we were given clearance to land on Nar Shaddaa, using information from Mara to find the approximate location of the Rodian's hideout.<p>

Exiting the spacecraft, I winced, sensing several unfriendly eyes on us. "We're being watched," I said to Kyle.

He shrugged. "Let them watch. As long as they don't try to fry us, we're fine."

Sev protested. "Warning: Master, I sense heavily armed sentient beings who will most likely cause us harm. A blaster bolt a day keeps the meatbags away!"

Kyle shook his head, and I could see him fighting the smile that was on my own face. "We don't want to start any trouble, Clanker. Not yet."

Sev looked at the older man. "Amused Declaration: Trouble follows my master everywhere he goes, Meatbag. Conjecture: going by the information given to me by Mistress Jade, trouble seems to follow you as well!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "That's why I said 'not yet!'"

So saying, we made our way along the streets to a local cantina.

"This seems like the best way to start," Kyle grunted.

I nodded, unable to resist a snarky comment. "Yeah. When you want to know about local slime-bags, you always go to the local bar! If that's not a universal truth, I don't know what is!"

Kyle smiled, and then turned to me. "They rarely serve droids in here."

I nodded, turning to Sev. "We will be back in half an hour. If we don't come out in that time, feel free to come in, and shoot up the place."

Sev nodded. "Eager Statement: Timer set, Master. This is going to be fun!"

With that, Kyle and I entered the bar.

* * *

><p>We were immediately accosted by two Rodians, who demanded our weapons, saying that we could have them back when we left. We gave them our blasters, but kept our lightsabers hidden by yours truly using the Force to make them look like Hydrospanners.<p>

"Nice work," Kyle muttered to me.

"Thanks!" I returned, as we made our way to the Chiss bartender, who was examining one of his many mugs.

"Let me handle this," Kyle said.

I nodded, watching him as he approached the bartender. "Bartender? _Bartender_!" The Chiss, who could hear him perfectly, ignored him.

Kyle's face darkened, and I stepped forward. "Kyle, don't-" Ignoring me, Kyle brandished his lightsaber, slamming it on the counter.

The whole of the cantina turned to us, and I groaned when I realized that all the eyes were unfriendly.

Seeing this, the Chiss immediately tossed his glass away, and turned to Kyle. "Ah, Jedis! I had no ideas. What can I do for you, honored Jedis?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'm no Jedi. Just a guy with a lightsaber, and a few questions."

The Chiss nodded. "Of course. Many peoples have them."

I stepped forward, suddenly interested. "Lightsabers?"

The bartender shook his head. "Questions, Mandalorians. Hows abouts a Ruby Bliels?"

Kyle shook his head. "Corellian ale. In a _clean_ glass!"

I raised a hand. "Make mine a double!"

After serving us our drinks, he continued. "Now, you seek informations?"

I nodded. "What do you know about Reelo Baruk?"

He turned to me. "A respected waste disposal managers. This very establishment contracts with him to remove our garbages."

Kyle folded his arms. "Where does he take your..._garbages_?"

He shrugged. "Who cares? Out of sight, out of minds, says us."

I smirked. "And it's all strictly legit, right?"

He nodded. "As legitimate as anything on Nar Shaddaa, Mr. Mandalorian."

Kyle looked as skeptical as I felt. "Do you know where we can find Baruk?"

The bartender leaned closer to us. "Trulies?"

I showed him my three lightsabers. "_Trulies_."

The Chiss nodded. "Wait here. I get him for you."

He pressed a button, and the counter he and us were talking over was closed off with plasteel, hiding the Chiss from view.

"_Bosh'tet_!" I swore, Kyle and I igniting our lightsabers, as the various beings around us produced various weapons, aiming them at us.

"Never trust a bartender with bad grammar," Kyle noted, and I nodded. "Words to live by!"

As we turned to our enemies around us, I sank into the Force, letting it guide my lightsaber in blocking and reflecting blaster bolts and energy blasts.

Obi Wan had told me of Jedi Masters in the Soresu lightsaber form being able to walk through a storm of blasterfire without being harmed. As I cut my way through the thugs around us, I didn't realize that I was doing just that!

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, ignoring the countless bodies and body parts scattered around us, we managed to lift the partition separating us from the Chiss bartender.<p>

Kyle pointed the tip of the lightsaber at the recalcitrant bartender, inches from his face. "All right, enough fooling around! Where's Reelo?"

The Chiss waved his hands in surrender. "Please, noble Jedis! Not in the faces!"

I switched off my own lightsaber, adrenaline coursing through my veins. "Then start talking, Laser-Brain! The more information you give us, the more face you get to keep!"

Totally cowed, the bartender obliged. "Reelo's offices on higher levels. Follow the garbage collectors."

I nodded, and clapped Kyle on the shoulder. "It's amazing what a lightsaber to a face can do to people who are less than talkative. Let's get our weapons."

* * *

><p>After doing just that, we left the Cantina, and came upon Sev still standing ground, surrounded in a semi-circle by at least a dozen smoking bodies of various species, who had been carrying a variety of weapons.<p>

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Bored Explanation: I did exactly what I was told to, Master: I stayed here, and waited. These meatbags were trying to enter the cantina, and I stopped them doing so."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "And you didn't contact us because...?"

Sev turned to him. "Impatient Explanation: Damn it, Meat-bag, I'm an expert Assassin, not a Protocol droid! It doesn't take a droid of my esteemed calibre much diffculty to kill a pack of untrained low-lifes."

Kyle snorted. "Well, at least you are as useful as you are talkative. I'd keep to the former, if I were you."

I turned to him, about to ask him why he seemed determined to hate my droid when I remembered 8t88, and kept my consternation to myself.

"So, I guess we need to find a turbo-lift," I said, as we stepped out on a catwalk to look at our surroundings.

A few seconds later, we jumped back as several bolts from Tonless Disrupters came shooting by us.

"Spast! I'd feel a lot better if I could see the shooters!" grumbled Kyle.

"Sev?" I turned to the droid. "Can you see them?"

The droid didn't need long to confirm this. "Smug statement: Nobody can hide from me and my Night-Vision, Master. I've got at least half a dozen of the snipers easily within my range."

Kyle waved his hand impatiently from our hiding spot against a low-hanging walkway. "Spare us the details, and open fire!"

The HK did exactly that, aiming and firing intermittently in various directions. After a minute, he sounded off: "Ratio achieved! All targets dead, a perfect six out of six, I might add!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Show-off!"

I chuckled, patting the droid on the shoulder. "Good work, old friend!"

The droid saluted. "My pleasure, Master Jade. Ahhh, I love the smell of ozone and dead bodies during, and after, a good day's work!"

As Obi Wan muttering something about psychopathic droids, Kyle looked at me, as we found a lift to carry us to the top levels. "You pick interesting friends, Kid."

I shrugged. "You'll get used to his...militaristic attitude one of these days. You have to admit that he's loads better company than 88!"

Kyle grimaced, as the lift ascended. "You've got me there."

* * *

><p>As the young man sent him a smirk, Kyle froze. He could've sworn he'd seen much the same smirk long ago, the eyes as well, but where? He had no time to find out now, but he promised himself he would think about it more later.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking out of the small entryway, we came upon a fibre-glass walkway, open to the air from all sides. Below us, there were a row of garbage haulers, extending the entire length of the street, oblivion on all sides.<p>

"Great!" Kyle said, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "It's just stepping platforms. With the Force, nothing is impossible."

Kyle shook his head. "Now you sound like Skywalker!"

I raised my hands. "Hey, I'm not talking about disturbances in the Force every chance I get. I'm just saying that using the Force won't be too hard for us!"

Kyle laughed. "No, I guess you don't talk about those disturbances!"

I grinned back. It was good to see Kyle really smile, something he rarely (but understandably) did these days.

Kyle gestured to Sev. "What about the Clanker? He doesn't have the Force."

I turned the Sev, and then realized that he was gone. I looked around, and saw him floating above us, jets the size of small rockets built into his ankles. "Query: Why do I need your powers when one has a perfectly adaptable exo-skeleton such as mine?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's something you don't see every day!"

I grinned, shaking my head. Mom probably had them installed on Yavin Four. "That's the last time I underestimate you, Sev!"

With that, I pulled out my blaster, and shot out the window facing us.

I gathered the Force in me, and launched myself at the nearest garbage hauler, about ten Zakkeg lengths away from me.

I landed on it, and steadied myself.

It wasn't hard to do so, as the hauler was stable, and packed with garbage.

I turned to Kyle, as Sev landed beside me. "Are you coming, Old Timer?"

After giving me a rude gesture, Kyle paused, swore, and then jumped.

Seconds later, he landed next to me. "Spast, it actually worked!"

I patted him on the shoulder. "Why so surprised? You're a natural Jedi, and it's in your blood."

Kyle sighed. "I guess I've been putting it off long enough. I just wish-" He broke off, eyes hardening.

I sqeezed his shoulder, knowing he was thinking of Jan. "Come on. Let's keep going."

After several minutes of jumping, we came to the last of the haulers. The problem was, this hauler had unwanted guests waiting for us!

Half a dozen Rodians and Weequays were waiting for us, and fired a variety of blasters at us when we came within range.

"Really?" I ignited my lightsaber, and deflected two bolts at their shooters, sending both falling from the craft.

Sev took care of the rest with rapid fire, and it didn't take long before we took command of the hauler.

The other problem was that said hauler was parked in the middle of the street.

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?" I growled, hands on my hips.

"Now you sound like your mother," Kyle said, fiddling with the controls.

"Very funny. What the kriff are you doing?" I asked, as the craft began to move backward under Kyle's direction.

"Just going in the opposite direction it came from. It might lead us somewhere important," he said.

A few minutes later, huge doors opened from the side of the street, and Kyle continued in the same direction, fighting a smug smile. "Told you!"

I sighed, checking my blasters, wondering what awaited us. "Let's go knock on his door!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Chapter two done! This is another story I'm enjoying so far, and I hope you are enjoying it too!<strong>

**I haven't forgotten about the Enchanted Forest, so I'll work on that next.**

**Until next time, read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mandalorian Jedi Assassin: A Star Wars and Assassin's Creed crossover**

**Chapter 3**

Just as the door closed behind us, Kyle pressed one the buttons on the control panel of the craft, and it stopped suddenly.

Before I could do anything, Kyle turned to me. "We need to talk, just the two of us. Turn the Clanker off for a bit."

Mystified, I obeyed him, turning Sev into 'sleep mode.'

Kyle turned to me, his expression unsettled. "I didn't want this, to become a Force-user again, to use a lightsaber. But now that Jan's been killed, I'm doing it for her. As far as me being a Jedi is concerned, I'm not interested."

I cleared my throat. "Maybe you feel that way now, but you were born with the Force, while I was...given it. Being a Jedi is something that comes naturally to you, no matter how hard you pushed that away."

Kyle shook his head. "I pushed it away because I couldn't risk being a threat to people around me. I was seduced by the Dark Side, and I can't risk that again."

I breathed a sigh. "If this is about what happened in that Sith temple, then I felt pulled in as well. If Mara hadn't been there, things might not have ended so well. Besides, we got you out of that kriffing swamp, and pulled you back from the brink. Everybody makes mistakes, Boss, and we learn from the mistakes we made."

Kyle grimaced. "I nearly killed you and Mara. Some mistakes are more costly than others."

I snorted. "I've taken a _Kesseluva_ bigger hits to the head than the concussion you gave me, and you're not giving Mom's skills nearly enough credit. So things got a bit messy to the end, big kriffing deal! What's important is where we are now."

Kyle paused, and then smiled his thanks. "Yeah, let's go find this guy!"

So saying, I switched Sev back on, and he got the craft moving again.

* * *

><p>As we entered the enemy's lair, I looked up and saw a video camera above us, watching our every move.<p>

Swearing, I drew my blaster, and blew the machine to pieces. "Be ready to fight, Boss. They know we are here."

Kyle, who had raised an eyebrow when I had blasted the camera, nodded. "They probably knew anyway, but good work anyways."

I shrugged. "My pleasure."

I turned to Sev. "Sev: Rapid Fire! We've got welcomers to take care of!"

Sev nodded. "Affirmation: already done, Master. Let me at them!"

I nodded, smirking. "No problem!"

I jumped as the hovercraft began a quick descent, and I used the Force to leap onto a small platform, Kyle joining me as the craft disappeared into an open side-wall.

The three of us made our way down to where a protocol droid was working at a console, a closed door next to him. I trained my blaster on him, but it showed no threatening actions. In fact, he repeatedly warned us to watch out for Reelo.

Unfortunately, that was all we got out of him, because even though I had spared him, Sev was in no mood for mercy...in fact, mercy and Sev were never on speaking terms.

"What was that for?" Kyle snarled, pointing at the ruined, smoking wreck that was what remained of the protocol droid.

"Surprised Explanation: Why, tying up loose ends, Meatbag. He might have tried to attack us from behind, or called his master when we left. By the Maker, I thought you were intelligent!"

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers, clearly tempted to blast Sev into oblivion. I was chuckling from amusement. Sev was as psychopathic as droids could get, and would use any excuse to blast something. "Fine, just warn us next time, Clanker!"

We approached the closed door seconds later, and found it locked. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Kyle muttered.

I shrugged, smirking. "Well, like Mandalore said: if you can't open doors one way, then you open them with another!" With that said, I opened my satchel, and took out a Detonation Pack.

Kyle grinned, as I set the timer for ten seconds, attaching the explosives to the door. "I like the way you think!"

* * *

><p>He nodded, grinning back. Kyle noted that his smile was familiar, something he had seen in the distant past. "Good. We should get along just fine. Fire in the hole!" He finished.<p>

A few seconds later, the door blasted into small pieces, parts flying everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's one way how to do it!" Kyle said, as Sev advanced through the rubble, blasting away with gusto.<p>

"I always do the stylish thing!" By the time we advanced through the blasted door, half a dozen criminals lay dead around the door, obviously having been waiting for us to come in.

Kyle looked at me. "At least this rust-bucket is useful."

Sev turned to him. "Affirmation: Yes, meat-bag, I am useful. Considerably more useful than you. You meat-bags are far too slow and sensitive when it comes to combat. It is as my Maker said right before he killed another of his rogue HK Assassin creations: _'If you need something done right, do it yourself_!'"

Kyle's jaw clenched at the insult, but did nothing other than shake his head.

Chuckling, I advanced into the facility, the other two behind me.

* * *

><p>Many minutes later, after jumping over trash containers, making our way along several catwalks and up several levels, blasting anyone who got in our way, we came to an area that I recognized as a place to hold prisoners.<p>

Ahead of us, after several cells, a huge door awaited us, and as we made our way to it, a voice called us back. "Kyle Katarn?"

We turned to see a dark-skinned man with black hair and dark eyes, wearing an expensive-looking jumpsuit, facing us from the other side of a shimmering force-field.

I recognized his face from a holo-vid some time back, but Kyle said it first: "Lando, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting in a cell. Who are your friends?"

I stepped forward. "Gregory Peyton Jade, and this is Sev," I said, gesturing to my droid.

"I've been wondering where you were." The man paused to regard me. "You're that Assassin that I was supposed to meet on Bespin concerning a Remnant informant, right?"

I nodded. "He and I had a...brief but meaningful conversation that led me and Kyle, more or less, to here. We're looking for Reelo Baruk, since he has information we need."

Lando tilted his head. "You too? What's the Republic want with him?"

Kyle took over. "A ship of his was involved in an..._incident_...on Artus Prime. Remnant stuff."

Lando scratched his own chin thoughtfully. "The Remnant? Blast! Now it's starting to make sense."

I shared a glance with Kyle, before the latter told Lando to continue.

Lando obeyed. "Over the past few weeks, a mineral smuggling ring has infiltrated the Cloud City on Bespin. Real slick group, too: they commandeered half of our loading platforms and Carbonite Chambers before we knew what hit us. No one knows who's behind it, but it's become obvious that Reelo's garbage haulers are handling the transports. I came down here to find Reelo, and persuade him to hand over the name of his employers."

I hummed thoughtfully. "That explains why Cloud City was crawling with trigger-happy thugs, and how you ended up in this cell. Judging by the latter, I guess he was less than talkative?"

Lando chuckled humorlessly. "You can say that again!"

Kyle snorted. "'_Persuade, _Lando_? Really_?'" He asked Lando, who shrugged. "Hey, I can be a charming guy when I want to. After a few bar fights and card games, I hadn't gotten any closer to Reelo, but I had begun to hear about a Remnant bigwig named 'Desann'...then I was captured."

Kyle flinched. "Desann?"

Lando nodded. "You know him?"

I decided to jump in. "He's a Dark Jedi, for one. Also, he's heavily involved in the mining operation, and for experimenting on New Republic citizens...among other things," I finished, glancing at Kyle, who replied by giving me a warning look.

Lando nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Like I said, the Remnant connection makes sense. These smugglers are much more organized than the scum we usual get on Bespin; they've got to be Imperials."

Kyle nodded. "Do you want us to get you out of here?"

Lando shrugged. "If it's not too much trouble for you and your friends. You'll need the password to get into Reelo's command center and open the cells: Ruby Bliels."

Kyle nodded. "I could go for one of those!"

Lando nodded. "Yeah, me too!"

I raised my hand. "Make that the three of us! We'll be right back."

Lando shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere!"

* * *

><p>A short time later, we stood in front of the door I had mentioned. I turned to Kyle. "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be cleaning Bespin's streets relatively soon?"<p>

Kyle grunted. "That's what I'm afraid of, but Desann might just be there, so we're going there, once we take care of Reelo."

I nodded. "I thought you would say that."

With that, I decided to tinker with the locked door. "This shouldn't be too hard to unlock. All I need is a few seconds to-"

Before I could do anything else, a sizable triangular hole appeared in the door, and a mechanical eye attached to a mechanical arm shot out, catching me square in the chest.

I stumbled back, mask off, breathless and coughing, as it said '_Password_?' in Huttese.

"Ruby Bliels." Kyle answered, and the eye shot back from whence it came, the door opening seconds later.

I let out a series of curses as I fought to get my breath back, the device having struck me square in the Solar Plexus. If it wasn't for my armor, I would probably have had more than a bruised rib!

Sev, never one to show sympathy, just stood there patiently, as I fixed my mask on again.

Kyle, for his part, roared with laughter, leaning against the door-frame.

"What are you laughing at?" I snarled at Kyle, seconds later.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kyle said, chuckling.

"I'll give you 'nothing!'" I grumbled, as we made our way forward to a lift waiting for us, donning my mask again.

"Sure you will, kid!" Kyle drawled, blasting a camera near the entrance to the lift, as we entered it.

The lift descended, and when it had reached the bottom, we stepped off only to have slits open in the walls not far across from us.

Thinking fast, I prepared a Thermal Detonator, and hurled it into one of said slits, just as blaster-fire sent us scattering for cover.

Seconds later, the grenade went off, resulting in several clear screams of dead or dying accompanying the explosion.

"Mocking Exultation: Ah, I love the smell and sound of dying meat-bags in the morning, especially ones who are foolish enough to get in our way!" Sev said, then paused before continuing. "Warning: Master and Meatbag, there are several such turret slits awaiting us down there, and around the corner," he said, indicating the only passageway available to us.

Kyle cursed when he saw the thin passageway. "Stang! We'll have no cover, so we'll be shot to pieces!"

Sev turned to him, as I stood, trying to figure out what to do next. "Condescending Answer: And that is why I worry for your specie's survival. Sigh, it's just like some meatbags say: _if you want something done right, do it yourself_!"

Kyle's teeth gritted. "Mind that vocabulary of yours, Scrap Metal, or I'll tear your vocabulator out!"

I frowned, ignoring Kyle, turning to Sev. "You can't simply just-"

Before I could finish, he pressed a button on his wrist, and a force field wrapped itself around his entire form, and advanced down the passage-way, blasting into each hole, causing mayhem to erupt.

"Your droid's crazy! Who the kriff put that piece of work together?"

I grinned, checking my blaster. "Sev's just being Sev, Boss. Come on, or we'll miss all the fun!"

Kyle shook his head, as he checked his blaster. _It wasn't just that mouthy droid who was crazy, but his owner as well_!

It didn't take us long to get rid of the thugs through the slits in the walls, Sev and I causing mayhem as we wiped away any resistance that stood in our way.

"You two are quite the team," Kyle remarked, as we stopped firing.

I grunted as I tossed two of my spent Blast-Tech pistols away, picking up a stray Bow-Caster, which happened to be full of ammo. "And kriffing proud of it!"

Shaking his hand, Kyle pointed to a sizable door to the left. "Yeah, I can see that. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sev and I followed him into a huge room, which vaguely resembled a fighting pit: the circumference of a large landing bay, with steps leading down into a sizable ornately drawn circle.<p>

Surrounding us were five closed doors, six counting the one we had come in from.

After we reached the center of the circle, a voice boomed above us: "Looking for something?"

We looked up to see a large window above us, and behind it, sitting in an ornate, overly-comfortable room, stood a rotund Rodian, and I recognized him from our briefing: Reelo Baruk.

Kyle glanced at me before returning his stare. "Not anymore. You're Reelo Baruk?"

He nodded. "In the flesh, but who are you?"

I stepped forward. "Does it matter, Hutt Bait?"

Reelo shook his head, as Kyle sent me raised eyebrow. "Not really. Any last words?"

Kyle took care of that, while I cocked my Bow-caster. "What's a respectable gangster like you doing mixing up with a Remnant slime like Desann?"

Reelo shrugged. "Making money, of course!" He finished, with a laugh.

A few seconds later, blaster-fire rained down from above us, coming from at least a dozen turrets placed in various spots on the ceiling.

"Remind me not to volunteer you as a Republic Negotiator!" I quipped at Kyle, dropping the Bow-caster in favor of two of my lightsabers, deflecting the bolts back at the turrets.

"Less talking, more fighting, Kid!" Kyle snarled back, both him and Sev blasting at the turrets.

"If that's the best retort you can come up with, Katarn, you really need to work on them more!" I snarked back, as turrets exploded around us.

"I will when I have time, Nerf-herder!" Kyle said through gritted teeth, as the last of the turrets when up in flames.

Suddenly, two of the big doors across from each other opened, and a sizable pack of armed thugs charged straight at us. "Exultant Exclamation: This just keeps getting better and better. Ah, I love my life!" Sev finished, turning to one of the groups, and mowing them down with obvious delight.

Kyle turned to join him, while I charged into the other group, whirling my lightsaber. "For Mandalore!" I roared, adrenaline coursing through my body.

The closest one, A human with a scarred face, swung his rifle butt at my head. With a flick of my wrist, I disarmed him by cutting off his hands at the wrists, and then removed his head with an easy back-hand.

The next, a Chiss, fired at point-blank range, only to have the bolt deflected at him, sending him flying back with a smoking hole in his chest.

The third, a Rodian, fired a flurry of shots, but they were wild, and I charged through them, cutting him in half from head to groin.

The last, a Gran, tossed a Thermal Detonator at me, only to have it explode in his face after I used the Force to keep from blowing me up.

They stood no chance against any of us!

* * *

><p>However, by the time we charged into the sumptuous suite, Reelo was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Where's Reelo? How can a guy so big just disappear?" Kyle growled.

I shrugged. "You got me, Boss. He was just here a second ago, watching us fight."

Kyle swore. "Well, we'll hunt him down later. Let's see what we can do for Lando."

I walked over to the desk that Reelo had been sitting in front of, and found a viewing screen on it, Lando's cell shown on said screen.

Next to it sat a switch, which I punched.

"Got it, let's go!" I said, as the force-field keeping Lando from escaping disappeared.

A few minutes later, we caught up to Lando. "What went on up there?" He said, in lieu of greeting.

Kyle shrugged nonchalantly. "We ran into Reelo."

I chimed in. "Who's as big as a Hutt!"

Lando chuckled. "Thanks for stating the obvious. Did he tell you anything about the smuggling ring?"

Kyle shook his head. "We didn't talk much."

Lando nodded. "I see. Listen, we'd better get out of here. My ship's hidden nearby. What about yours?"

Kyle sighed. "Reelo's thugs have probably already stripped it for parts by now."

Lando nodded. "What about Jan?" he asked, glancing around the corner.

I glanced at Kyle, who shook his head. "Jan's...not with me on this one."

Lando glanced back at him, before turning back to look for enemies around the corner. "You two've had another one of your fights, haven't you? Well, c'mon, let's go. You buy her some flowers on Bespin."

Kyle sent him a grim look, as he led the three of us to a large turbolift. After toggling it, Lando turned to me, as the lift slowly ascended. "Did you say your name was Jade? I heard rumors that Mara adopted someone."

I nodded, removing my mask and hood. "Yep, I'm her adopted son."

He nodded, shaking my hand. "It's good to meet you. I worked with Mara in the past, and she's...well, she's Mara Jade!" He finished, laughing.

I grinned back, liking the jovial man already. "My sentiments exactly!"

He regarded me for another second. "You don't really look all that Mandalorian to me, despite your gear."

I then launched into an explanation of my training with the Mandalorians, and bringing Sev and my training back to the New Republic.

As I finished my story, the lift came to an end.

* * *

><p>Lando then directed us to a smaller lift, which took us up to a vantage point where the Lady Luck awaited her master.<p>

"Ah, there's my baby!" Lando breathed. I took the time to work on the console in front of us, to find out in what shape the ship was in. Lando glanced at Kyle, who shrugged reassuringly.

The Kid knew what he was doing, although Kyle hadn't known that he had any experience in taking care of ships.

I sensed their bemusement as I pressed buttons and read the information. _They could thank the Mandalorians for training me as a programmer and mechanic, who had made it clear that being an asset sometimes meant more than being a warrior._

"How's she look?" Lando asked, after a minute.

I turned to him. "I don't think it will be easy to just fly her out of here. She's held in place by magnetic moorings, and a tractor beam. I can deal with those here, but as you can see below, we've got company," I said, gesturing out the window, to where over a dozen Weequays, humans, and Rodians kept an eye on her.

"That isn't the worst problem, though. The entrance to the pad is closed, and I doubt they'll open it if we ask nicely. We're going to have to find the flight control center, and open the doors to the Star-pad so that we can get the hell out of this kriffing city."

Kyle nodded. "I'll take care of the Star-pad. Greg, you and Lando get to work here. Clanker, I think some hanger cleaning is in order."

Knowing that Sev rarely took orders from anyone else besides Mum and I, turned to the droid could he say anything. "Sev, wipe them out. All of them!" I said, pointing down into the hanger, opening said hanger's door with a flourish.

Sev saluted. "Eager Anticipation: With the upmost pleasure, Master Jade."

With that, our group parted ways.

* * *

><p>After getting rid of the moorings and tractor beams, Lando and I were...treated to a good view of Sev's accompanying massacre of the thugs in the hanger.<p>

"Blast! Never let me get on that droid's bad side!" Lando commented a few minutes later, as we went down into the hanger where the Lady Luck awaited us.

I shrugged, stepping over several bodies as I approached the awaiting droid. "Just stay out of his way, and respect the fact that he can kill anything and anybody within at least a mile's radius of himself."

Lando grimaced. "Charming!"

I grinned. "Yeah, he's not exactly the most friendly droid you'll ever meet. As he continually reminds me, he's an Assassin droid, not a nanny droid! He only takes orders from me because he idolizes Mara, and I'm her son."

Lando nodded. "Too bad. I was thinking of offering him a job after all this is over. I have a few debtors that I need taking care of."

I shook my head. "Unless vouches for you, he's sooner roast you than work for you."

Lando shrugged. "She and I worked together awhile ago."

I looked at him. "yes, I've heard. If it's true you and she slept together, you'll have more than Sev after your hide!"

Lando decided that now was a good time to prep his ship for take-off, as the vibes coming from the kid was now less than friendly. "Right. Keep those goons off my back until Kyle comes back. More will be on the way."

I nodded, and walked over to Sev, who awaited me at the ramp of the Lady Luck. "Good work, Sev, but that's not going to be the last of them."

Sev nodded. "Confirmation: I hope not, Master. The ones I just slaughtered were hardly any competition for me!"

I smirked, pointing to the entrance of the Landing Bay, where several more thugs were piling through. "Copy that. Looks like you got your wish, because here comes more of the kriffers!"

The droid cocked his Blaster Rifle. "Eager Anticipation: Roger, roger! This is where the fun begins!"

I nodded, drawing a Bryar Pistol in both hands. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Now for the Republic, for our Brothers, and an ocean of our enemy's blood!"

With that said, I fired both pistols, rendering two human thugs faceless from the two blasts from each pistol.

Beside me, Sev took down a Weequay and a Rodian in a flurry of blaster fire.

Another human drew a Vitro-Ax, and swung it at my head. I ducked and rolled underneath the blow, ignited my lightsaber as I did so, my saber stabbing into the center of his back.

Pulling it from his back from my hilt, I hurled it at another Rodian, who had just brought up his rifle, the blade burying itself to the hilt into the center of his face.

Calling the saber back to my using the Force, I saw Sev finish off the last of the wave of enemies.

"That was too easy. Getting rid of these idiots isn't usually so simple," I remarked, clipping my lightsaber to my belt after powering it off.

Only a few years ago, I would have felt something resembling guilt, but the Mandalorians had driven that out of me, telling me it was me or them, and that my duty was to survive at all costs.

There were too few Mandalorians in the galaxy, after all.

Now, I felt only a tired resignation. I had to do what I had to do, but I would be lying if I said that I liked what I did.

Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed fighting, but killing was something else.

"Oh, did I miss something?" I turned to see Kyle sauntering into the Landing Bay, a smirk on his face.

"Spring cleaning. That didn't take you long." I said, smirking back.

He shrugged. "I'm a man of many talents!"

I nodded. "You sure are. Are we all squared away?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Let's get off this rock."

* * *

><p>When we joined Lando in the cockpit, he was sitting in the pilot seat.<p>

"We're out of here!" Said the man in question, before revving up the ship's engines. A few seconds later, they failed. "That doesn't sound good," Kyle muttered.

Lando was in disbelief. "I don't believe it! It's not my fault."

I swore, as the doors in front of us opened to reveal Reelo waiting for us, with over a dozen of his remaining men. "Going somewhere, Gentlemen?"

I shook my head angrily. "I'm sick of this. It's time to take him out!"

As they began firing, Lando pointed to consoles on the left and right walls of the cockpit. "Damn right, it is! You'd better got on the guns and hold them off. I'll have this fixed in a jiffy."

I took the left one, and Kyle the other, mowing down Reelo and his henchmen in a hail of blaster-fire.

"Yeehaw!" Lando yelled, as the engines roared to life seconds later.

The Lady Luck took to space like a Mynock out of Kessel.

* * *

><p>When we had entered Hyperspace, Lando turned to the three of us. "All right, say good-bye to this wretched hive of scum and villainy, and hello to Cloud City!"<p>

I smirked, and opened my mouth to tell him that, right now, Cloud City was full of said scum, but Kyle sent me a warning look before turning to Lando. "Need any help?"

Lando shook his head. "Just sit back, and get some rest. I'll work out a plan to get Desann and his Remnant friends out of my city. There are rooms down the hall with some beds in them, so you guys can get some relaxation in before we get there."

Kyle and I did just that, finding a pair of rooms right across from each other where we could clean ourselves, and get some rest before going back to work.

Sev left to make some repairs, while I washed myself, and tended to my armor before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Kyle did the same, but his nightmares about Jan and Desann kept him from having a peaceful rest.<p>

Instead, he realized that now would be a good time to find out exactly why Greg looked so familiar.

He went to his satchel, and went through his personal holograms and videos. It didn't take him long to find holograms of his Mother.

Kyle paled, and stopped short as he realized exactly why Greg looked so familiar: that smile, the wavy blond hair, that oval-shaped face: it was all there.

Kyle Katarn took a long moment to take it all in, knowing that his life had taken a strange turn.

Whether it was for better or for worse remained to be seen.

Now, he just wanted answers, and he knew just where to find them.

* * *

><p>I was startled awake by a knocking at my door. "Come in," I said, clearing my eyes of sleep-dust as I stood up.<p>

Kyle entered, his expression unreadable, and tossed a Holo-Cube to me without saying a word.

Mystified, I accessed it, and flinched as the image of my..._our_ mother's face floated in front of us.

Kyle's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Got anything to say, because I've got questions."

I raised my hands. "It's not at all what you think, first of all. She was loyal to your father."

Kyle didn't seem to accept that. "How? You are a lot younger than me, after all."

I sighed, deciding to forgo my cover story. "You might as well sit down. What I am about to say is as kriffing crazy as it is true."

Kyle folded his arms. "I'd prefer to stand, thanks!"

A short time later, after I was done, he changed his mind. "Stang! So you're telling me that, in her other life before she met my father, she had you with another guy, and that the both of you are not from this galaxy?"

I nodded tiredly. "Yeah, that's more or less right. Look, I know it sounds-"

Kyle raised his hand. "I believe you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, you do?"

He nodded, sighing. "You remind me a lot of her, and you look a lot like her. Plus, I never asked where you came from. Be that as it may, I still need time to think about this."

I nodded. "Take your time, then...So, where do we go from here, Boss?"

Kyle paused, and then shook his head. "Sith Spit, I don't know! Well, for now, I guess you can stop calling me 'Boss!'"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's a good start!"

We shared a grin, before Kyle retired to his room.

I whistled to myself. "That went better than I expected!"

* * *

><p>Kyle paced in his room. He could accept that the kid was his half-brother, but this whole 'other universe' thing was something else.<p>

Kyle hadn't ever given thought to the afterlife, so the fact that his soul went somewhere else when his body died through him off balance.

But Greg hadn't given him his back story before now, only mentioning that he was an Assassin from Corellia.

Kyle had never thought about it, and had taken the youth's past for granted.

Be that as it may, the youth had always been up front with him. Honest to a fault, the young man had never offered him anything other than his best, and Kyle had respected that about him.

Said respect was a big part of why Kyle was willing to believe what he had heard minutes ago.

A smaller part of him was glad to still have something of his past that he didn't regret holding on to. Greg had given Kyle something that only Jan had ever given him: a reason to stay with the fight.

Kyle felt a rush of gratitude and affection for Greg then, realizing that he was no longer alone in this fight as he thought he was.

He wasn't sure where the Kid was from, or how he got here, but Kyle was still glad he was here.

Blood was blood, and brothers were brothers!

* * *

><p><strong>So, the truth is out. Kyle finds he has something more than revenge to fight for: his half Brother! The next chapter, we will deal with the cleaning of Bespin's streets, and Kyle and Greg's newly-made bond will endure its first test.<strong>

**Until then, read and review!**


End file.
